


Angst I made to Mess With My Twitter Moots

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Angst, No Happy Ending Fest, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: This is full of oneshots that are angst I made in their dms
Relationships: Saiki Kusuo/Reader, Yamada Ichiro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Saiki Kusuo x Reader Angst

**Author's Note:**

> this made @LowFatAshley on Twitter on enjoy

Saiki Kusuo, a psychic with supernatural powers able to change the world. He always tried to keep his powers in check to protect those he loved and tolerated. But this time Saiki fucked up. And he fucked up big time. He fucked up so bad you ended up leaving him behind, Forgotten and alone.

Here’s what happened, Saiki had gotten into a relationship, shocking Saiki knows he’s surprised himself, but about three months into this relationship his parents accidently told you his secret. Before Saiki could erase your memory you begged him not to. Saiki believed you and you kept your end, you never told anyone and you never tried to use him. Eventually you proposed to him. Saiki accepted because for the first time someone who wasn’t his mother loved him and didn't want him just for his powers.

So as an engagement gift he decided to get you a gift. He brought you to your favorite game world , _ Mystic Messenger. _ You were so excited to actually play as MC. You wanted nothing more than to stay in this world. 

Saiki watched as you played so happily but after maybe a month of bringing you to and from the world he noticed he was unable to read your mind. He tried continuously to read your mind but it was blank. Nothing. It was like trying to read Nendou’s minds. He tried to take you back to the real world but that wouldn’t work. It was like you were a part of this world. But you weren't. 

There was nothing Saiki could do to take you out of this world so he left you behind. He watched as you played the game and never seemed to notice that he wasn’t even there with you. Spinning the ring on his finger, he began Yoosung’s route controlling you and every action.

He played the route wrong on purpose and he doesn’t know if it was because of his anger or jealousy or maybe he just wanted revenge. But soon enough he watched Yoosung enter the building. Enter the apartment. Listened to the countdown. And watched as the two of you blew up.

Then he deleted the game.

  
  


In the game however, You were living the dream. You were able to kiss Yoosung and Zen whenever. The only downside was that you hated the reset part. You hated trying to make them like you.

You were on yoosungs route again and on maybe the sixth day, you realized just what route you were on. You knew what was going to happen but it was ok. Yea you were slightly scared but you knew the game would restart and you wouldn’t die.

Unless the game was deleted

If the game was deleted you probably wouldn’t be able to ever live again. So even though you were scared you were ok with it. So when the bomb went off imagine how shocked you were when you felt the blistering heat of it all. You could feel your skin basically melting off of you. The heat burning you in unimaginable ways. The explosion blew back making you hit a wall with Yoosung falling on top of you before turning back into code. You felt so much pain but as you were dying you saw his face. Not Yoosung’s like you thought you would have but Saiki’s. 

Dried tears on his face. You realized that you had forgotten your fiancé. You had left the man you swore to love for some fiction boy on a screen. You left him behind and now you’ll die here while Yoosung goes back and just resets. You'll die here and never be able to go back.

This…...THIS ISN'T RIGHT! THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU WANTED!

YOU WANTED TO JUST LEAVE THE GAME

LEAVE THE GAME AND HOLD SAIKIS FACE IN YOUR HANDS WHILE KISSED HIS FACE!

YOU TRIED SCREAMING BUT YOU COULDN'T FEEL YOU FACE.

‘PLEASE!’ YOU THOUGHT ‘PLEASE STOP THIS!’

You saw Saiki delete the game and you realized in your final moments that you would never be able to go back.

**You’d die here.**

And that thought hurt more than anything else.


	2. Gon Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the ones that love gon

After Killua had left him Gon knew what he was going to do. At least so he had thought. Adventures with Ging weren’t nearly as fun as he had thought. Ging didn’t care about anything so long Gon lived.

He couldn’t talk to him about anything without it turning back to hunter work. It was like Gon wasn’t even there. It was no fun and NOTHING like before when he was the others. Every time Gon tried to tell Ging about his friends Ging said hunters don’t make friends they make allies and enemies. Gon knew he could prove him but Ging wouldn't care and it would be another wasted effort.

Gon hated it. It was boring. So late at night he left and began making way to a place he had been many times before. All his friends had moved on and as much as wanted to find out what they were up to he had no way to find out because ging said no phones. For all he knew they could be dead.

And maybe he wished they were. Then maybe joining the phantom troupe wouldn’t affect him so much. What if he ran into Kurapika and saw him with the spiders? Would he try to kill him or maybe he’d scream at him and call him dumb? 

Before Gon could debate this more he was already in front of the spiders hideout. After he opened this door he'd be unable to back out of this choice. Opening the door he walked and stood in front of Chrollo, Gon made sure to look him in his eyes. Calming his raging emotions as the others in the troupe watched him carefully.

‘What are you doing here? You said it yourself you’d never join us.’

‘Where’s your buddy, the chain user? Are trying to spy on us for him?’

‘No. I’m here because I want to. I have nothing left.’

‘So what about what you said Gon.’

‘Well maybe I lied, boss.’ 

‘Ah so you’re serious about joining.’

Chrollo has thought it over before nodding and telling Gon he’d be a fine addition to the troupe. As the other members began preparing the ink for the tattoo Gon began looking around and that's when his eyes landed on one of Killua’s siblings. Kalluto. He didn’t expect to see one of Killua’s siblings here. Would he try to force info on Killua out of him. He wondered if Kalluto would snitch and tell Killua what he was doing.

If he did Killua would lose a sibling.

Gon shook his head. He couldn't believe he thought that. What would Killua think if Gon killed his younger brother? How would Kurpika and Leorio react? As he settled in Franklin began talking to him making idle conversation. The group was still tense but they seemed more relaxed than before.

‘Where ya want the tattoo?’

‘Um... My upper arm.’

As he began inking the spider into his arm a little voice began talking into the back of his head. Gon tried his best to push it out his head, but the harder he pushed the louder it was.

‘Since when did you care what killua thought’

‘Killua is an assassin he wouldn’t care’

‘Besides killua abandoned you he doesn’t care’

‘He does not care’

‘Not about you not about anyone’

Gon tried shutting the voice out but he just couldn’t. The voice was right. Killua did leave. Killua left him and now he was joining the troupe. But it wasn’t so bad. They seemed like a real family and back in York New they were quick to protect and defend each other.

And with this new fact in Gon's mind he began to relax. He looked at the ink on his arm and saw the spider he used to despise. And instead of feeling guilt or disgust he felt joy.

He belonged here.

He could do just about anything and no one could stop him.

So while laying down watching the ink dry around the white six on his arm, he began to think over his new life. He decided that as the newest spider he wouldn’t care what anyone thought. And why should he? Gon knew his morals weren’t best. Hell they switched up depending on the situation, so with his new life he decided he needed new morals as well. He would be loyal to the Troupe and the Troupe only.

So by the next sunrise Gon Freecss was no more.

After 2 years in the Troupe and 3 years after leaving his friends Gon had made a name for himself as a violent and ruthless killer that goes by Six. He didn’t want anything holding him back so he had to cut everything that connected him to his past life. He cut his hair and had it slicked back. He wore more casual clothes instead of his green jacket and shorts.

Gon was now 17; he had grown up and was almost unrecognizable. So unrecognizable that when he walked past Killua and Alluka they had to do a double take. Killua and Alluka had been searching for him for years. And Killua who had been so happy grabbed the arm of the boy and was surprised to see he had gotten it wrong. 

‘O-oh…. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.’

Gon didn’t respond, making Killua get a little nervous as he let go of him. Killua turned back around and continued walking with his sister. Killua looked back at the teen and smiled, shaking his head. How could he have ever confused that for Gon. Gon would never become anything like that guy. If only Killua knew just how wrong he was. Then maybe he could've prepared for this.

Killua knew that Gon would become anything like that guy. Killua knew Gon would never change no matter the circumstances. But when he felt an aura he hadn't felt in forever, he knew something was wrong. Alluka looked back and her eyes widened in fear.

"Ja."

He stood still whispering the words raising his hand up at the two.

"Ja."

He looked at the back of Killua's head with narrowed eyes, his hands forming scissors.

"Ken."

Gon's hand sliced downward as he aimed at Alluka. Killua wasn't able to move his sister fast enough. Killua looked at his sister, eyes wide and teary as he watched his sister be sliced in half down the middle. In the middle of the street.

Killua turned around quickly to look at Gon and before he could say anything Gon just smiled at him. "Been a long time old friend." He said this so calmly as if he didn't just kill his sister in the street. Alluka's blood dampened his shoes but Gon willingly stepped in it pushing his foot hard into her face. Killua was disgusted as he looked at the person in front of him. 

“Tell me what you wanna do. Do you wanna fight me here and now or would you rather leave and mourn your pathetic brother?” He said this with a laugh as if he knew what Killua would say. Killua pushed Gon off his sister before picking her up and running away. Blood spilled out his arms. He never turned back, he didn't have to turn to see Gon’s wicked smile or hear his evil laugh..

He buried Alluka the next day. He, Kurapika, and Leorio mourned her all day. He never told them who killed just that she had been killed. He didn’t know how to tell them that it was Gon. Hell he barely knew what to do. How was he supposed to face him again. And even if he did see him again, just what did he plan to do?


	3. Oikawa Tooru Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got blocked cuz of this

Oikawa was tired. So so tired. Tired of everything. Iwazumi had left him behind and practically forgot him. Mattsun and Makki had gone to france and haven't called since they left. Shoyo and Tobio were getting famous. and oikawa hadn't been able to do anything.

He was trying so hard and it never worked. He wanted to give up but he couldn't. He told himself that he hadn't been trying hard enough. he pushed himself to the brink more than once but it was never far enough. He was rooted on the ground and he couldn't do about it.

Why was everyone else advancing so much what was he doing wrong. Sometimes he'd lay awake at crying as he thought about his friends and enemies were doing what they loved and while he did nothing.

He did nothing.

He was nothing.

He is nothing.

He is nothing and the world will forget about him.

No. They already have forgotten him.

So when he was approached on street by a tall muscluar man that claimed he could Oikawa, he jumped at the opprotunity. The man had started talking to Oikawa about himself saying he had been in the same situation as Oikawa. The man called himself Dan. He spoke like an old friend causing Oikawa to unknowingly drop his guard.

Oikawa willing entered the car. Letting Dan take him where ever they were going. He didn't question this guy at all. Maybe it's cause he liked the attention. Maybe it's because he missed talking like this to friends. Whatever the reason though Oikawa was far from home and was in an airport when he got suspicious.

Dan though was so calm about everything. So calm in fact Oikawa felt like he was overreacting. So he got on the plane. But now as he thinks back on laying on the forest floor bleeding out, he realized just how much of fool he was

Why did he leave behind his perfectly normal life? So he could be famous? Why had he just followed this stranger into another country?

He'll die here. Oikawa knows this for a fact. All e do now is hope and pray that his friends will miss him and forgive him for his stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Ichiro we're going to get married. There was nothing else you wanted more. Planning it was tiring but completely worth it. It didn't matter all the sleepless night spent making sure every last detail was perfect. It didn't matter how weak you had started feeling.It didn't matter at all because once you two were married you could rest and spend a week alone with the love of your life. 

It was going to be perfect. Everything was going to be perfect. Only invited guests so anyone ruining the wedding was thrown out the window. The colors were perfect for a beach wedding. The colors were perfect for a beach wedding. And the dress. Oh the dress. It took ages to get it right .Tailored to fit you and only you. Everything was going to be perfect.

So why... Why were you in a tub with a knife in your chest?

What happened that night....? You should be dead...you had to be dead.....right? But you weren't. For whatever reason you still had a pulse and your heart was still beating. Covered in blood in your tub. Not the best way to wake up but you still had a wedding to attend.

You liked to believe that Ichiro's shocked face was from seeing you in the dress for the first time… But you knew better I mean it's not often the dead come back to life. But when they do they tend to have a bone to pick. And you weren't any different.

Walking down that isle and watching his face contort from a confident smile to that pale shocked look. It filled you with a sense of joy that only comes from getting revenge. The way he tried to keep his composure and not scream in front of all his family and friends. It was amusing and cute. But then again Ichiro is always so cute isn't he? 

You said "I do" without any hesitation but he for whatever reason seemed to struggle to say his Huh I wonder why?.... I mean before he swore to love you forever and always.... Why hesitate now? But once he said it you were so happy. So happy that you didn't hesitate to kiss the sorry sap But it was on the honeymoon that you had the most fun.

Watching him run away from you as you enjoyed life. It was hilarious. He had no reason to be scared. You were alive! Not a ghost or a zombie. And you proved this to him multiple times. He checked for a pulse hourly and found one every time. He checked his bags and found the knife he used. Right there not even cleaned off. Right there not even cleaned off.

Oh his poor clothes. You couldn't imagine what it was like to be bloody like that. It was on the last day of the honeymoon you decided to ask him to play a game. It was a simple game. Very easy to win. All he had to do was be good at hiding and dodging blades. 

You gave 5 minutes to hide and if you found him.... Well let's just say he and that knife will be well acquainted. And if he was unable to be found he’d get to live... And leave…. without you… There was no way you planned on letting him win. No way you planned on letting that asshole win and die easy. It wouldn't be fair. It wouldn’t be fair that he got to live free of consequences while you suffered. You refused to allow it. 

So when the game started you gave him his 5 minutes. Then found him in 2 The look on his face is one you would never forget. The horror and panic. It warmed your heart to see him like this. 

He knew he had lost. He knew there was nothing he could do about it too. He tried to apologize but apologies mean nothing here. Before you started to punish him you told him one last thing.

  
“ _ I love you dear. _ ”


End file.
